The Late Miss Worthingston
by COULK
Summary: When a young girl shows up on the front steps of Pemberley dressed much as we do today how will our fav. family act. Probably not with open arms at least not the females join in as Miss Worthington becomes a proper member of society better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot and the few characters I chose to invent! The rest belongs completely to Jane Austen and we must all bow down to her in worship.

The Late Miss.Worthington

**This is just random babbling about how this fic came to be so you can ignore it if you so wish to:** Anyway this is my first Jane Austen fic, even though I am a huge fan of Austen and have read other fics for Austen I just couldn't seem to come up with any good idea, but then as I was getting dressed this morning I realized how short skirts are now compared to how long they where 200 years ago when Austen wrote Pride & Prejudice. Then I was like how cool would it be if some one dressed like people do now just randomly showed up on the steps of Pemberley and sent all our favorite characters and their kids for a spin. Through in a bit of romance and mischief and I had my story. A that my friends is how you waist space on a page with pointless ramblings that hold no meaning. Now on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Regular

----------------------------------------------------

_Finally I made it, _a young woman says as she walks up the large stairs of the mansion to nock on the exquisite doors.

When I man opened it he immediately had to turn around again for fear of a nosebleed at the woman's apparel.

"Yes" he said a bit unevenly

"Yes if this Pemberley?" She asked smiling at the little bit of the inside of the home she could make out.

"Yes,"

"Could I be so obliged to see the Master of the house unannounced of course if he's not to busy," She says smiling even more as the man turns around revealing red hair and deep blue eyes

"Come with me and we will see if we cannot rouse Uncle Darcy away from his studies, I'm Alexander Bingley, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," He says bowing to her

_Why is he bowing am I supposed to curtsy, I'm quiet untrained at curtsying well I guess it would be improper not to, _she them proceeded into the most awkward curtsy every preformed on Pemberley's grounds, and it took all the Alexander's strength to not burst right then and there into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Alexander," I voice is heard behind them as they entered the foray. "Why are you leading a young lady dressed as such around this house?

"Oh, mother she just arrived to talk to uncle Darcy," he said as if it was obvious

"Hello dear, I am Jane Bingley and this is my son, Alexander Bingley," She says in a very motherly voice that was calming to hear because of its loving and warm nature.

"Hello ma'am I'm Kristina Worthingston," she said and proceeded into another unbalanced awkward curtsy, which she toppled over from and laid limp on the floor for several seconds before any of the other occupants in the room realized what had happened. At which point they rushed over to help her, Mr. Bingley picking her up and Mrs. Bingley instructing him and the servants on what she wanted to be done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What in heaven's earth," Mrs. Bingley asked her son out in the hallway as the servants dressed Miss. Worthingston in a proper nightgown

"I don't know, she arrived at the door dress like that and asked to speak to Uncle unannounced." Alexander said recalling the memory

"Well never have I seen a young lady display herself in such a fashion, her skirt didn't even reach her knees and her hair was everywhere," Caroline Bingley says deciding to add her own two senses into the conversation.

"Oh, Caroline when did you arrive?" Mrs. Bingley asked quiet surprised to see her sister-in-law a Pemberley

"I got here just after Miss. Worthingston did. Did you know she arrived on horseback," Caroline said her nose in the air from disgust.

'No I had no idea, no wonder she passed out, she must have been exhausted the poor dear," Mrs. Bingley said now even more concerned than before.

"She did have nice legs though, and her hair was a fine auburn color even if it was a mess," Alexander said leaning on the wall chuckling to himself.

"Alexander, never size up a lady like that unless you are married and have been given permission before hand," His mother says shocked that he would even be thinking of such things at his age

"Mother I am already nine and ten years old and Miss. Worthingston is most likely the same if not a few years younger, and I am sure she knew what she looked like when she left her estate and what assumptions others would make about her, and if you are so inclined to why don't you ask her herself why she was dressed so and you may find that I am correct." Will that he pushed himself off the wall and when down the stairs to find his cousins to inform them of there guest, especially his male cousins who coincidentally happen to be of the same age and would take the same amount of joy in her arrival as he had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dear g-d I hope that boy is wrong in his assumption and doesn't inform the other children of her state, fore I don't know what I'd do if the girls started dressing in that manner, and Lizzy would surely have my head if her girls chose to follow suit," Mrs. Bingley said to Caroline with a sigh.

"We shall see," And that's all Caroline had a chance to say for at that moment a servant had come out beckoning them to come in to look on the patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed it and are willing to comment on it and for my sake since I lake direction with this story please feel free to offer ideas and criticism, I secretly so enjoy reading flames directed at my stories. Weird I know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh also its not that I think Bingley is a perv its that I think the Darcy is secretly a perv and has passed it on to Bingley's oldest as well as his own sons. And I promise that Elizabeth will at some point make an appearance and there will be lots of giggles along the way to ensure entertainment. Oh and Wickham too ofcourse!

**Now Please Review And Feel Free To Say Anything You Feel Like, Just Please Help The Girl In Need Just This Once Then I'll Never Ask Again I Promise. **

COULK


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot and the few characters I chose to invent! The rest belongs completely to Jane Austen and we must all bow down to her in worship.

The Late Miss.Worthingston

**This is just random babbling about how this fic came to be so you can ignore it if you so wish to:** Anyway this is my first Jane Austen fic, even though I am a huge fan of Austen and have read other fics for Austen I just couldn't seem to come up with any good idea, but then as I was getting dressed this morning I realized how short skirts are now compared to how long they where 200 years ago when Austen wrote Pride & Prejudice. Then I was like how cool would it be if some one dressed like people do now just randomly showed up on the steps of Pemberley and sent all our favorite characters and their kids for a spin. Through in a bit of romance and mischief and I had my story. A that my friends is how you waist space on a page with pointless ramblings that hold no meaning. Now on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Regular

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl lying upon the bed was not large but she didn't seem fragile either, her well-toned arms splayed haphazardly around her gave her a more rustic look than her angelic face would allow.

"Now dear, its time to wake up," Jane said gently shaking the girl

"Wah? Where am I?" the girl says bolting straight up and looking frantically around at the unfamiliar surroundings

"You're at Pemberley," Mrs. Bingley says dipping a white clothe into a basin of water. Then she ringed it out and placed it gently on Kristina's forehead.

"Oh…OH" Kristina says her eyes widening in the realization of where she was and who she was talking to. "Is my horse alright?"

"I'm sure the groomsmen are taking fine care of your horse,"

"And where are my clothes and my package?" She asks jumping up to begin her desperate search.

"Relax dear, your clothes have been disposed of and you are being given more suitable ones, as for a package I sorry but I haven't seen one." Mrs. Bingley says as she cleans up the room Kristina's quickly destroying in her search.

"Oh no" Kristina crying grabbing her coat that the maids had deemed suitable for a young lady and headed for the door,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran towards the stables and a man holding a horse

"Where's my horse?" She questions the man breathlessly

"Ah, you're the young lady that just arrived quite a nice mare you've got yourself," the man says sizing her up just as Alexander had done earlier that day

"Where is he?" She asks again glancing in every direction trying catch a glimpse of him

"He's in the field." The man says, "I'll take you to him,"

"Thank you, sir," she said and followed him towards the field, as they got closer a boy came into view smiling and waving his arms running towards them.

"Tommy how are you?" the boy says breathing hard his hands on his breaches

"Fine and yourself," the man asked back

But Kristina didn't stick around to here the answer because she had just spotted her horse in the same area the boy had just run from

When she got to the long wooden fence enclosing the green grazing area her eyes immediately connected with that of a tall stallion. She lifted up her nightgown and bunched the white fabric into one hand. Then she placed her right foot on the rotting wood and hoisted herself over. She ran towards the stallion at full speed, and patted him on the neck when she reached him.

"Thanks boy," She said, "Okay spit it out for me," she said putting her hand in front of his mouth. The mare bent his head down towards her and spit a small round box into her outstretched hand, which she quickly slipped into her coat pocket.

"Alright you can go eat now," she said and he trotted off to join some other horses grazing near by

Kristina walked back over to the fence and repeated the process to get back over it to the astonishment of the two boys standing on the other side.

"How'd ya get 'im to move?" The boy asks

"We've been trying for over an hour!"

"He's mine so he listens" she said shrugging and started to make her way back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside she was met by Mrs. Bingley, who was frantically pacing around the roomwaiting for Kristiana's return.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Jane exclaimed when she saw her" I just went to see my horse," Kristina said shifting awkwardly

"Well, you should be properly dressed before you leave," Mrs. Bingley says straightening out her clothes and pulling her coat tighter around her to cover the nightgown, "Come lets get you dressed."

They headed back up the grand staircase, passing Alexander and another dark haired boy walking down the stairs and they exchanged smiles and nods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once behind the changing screen servants appeared with a light green petticoat and corset and once those securely fastened around her body constricting both breathing and movement, a dark velvet green dress with gold trim on the sleeves and edges was placed over her and closed. Then she was made to sit in front of a large mirror as a servant pinned her hair back into a presentable fashion before letting Kristina go down the stairs to the parlor to join the rest of the Bingley/Darcy crew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Miss. Worthingston, its so nice to see you again," Alexander said raising from his chair to bow as she walked into the room, "And this is my cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy Jr. but you can just call him Fizzy," And he laughed as Fitzwilliam's face scrunched into a face of disgust.

"No, William will do just fine," The tall boy said smiling his brown eyes twinkling, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Worthingston" And then he sat back down in his chair

Instead of curtsying (which we all know would have been a disaster) she nodded to each of the boys and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Darcy," Then she too sat down in the chair across from the two boys

The two boys automatically burst out laughing, leaving Kristina feeling as if she had down something wrong.

"Oh its not you, its just that only the maids and groomsmen ever call him Mr. Darcy," Alexander said continuing to laugh

"And of course all the young ladies from town," William said laughing even harder than before

"Well I'd like to continue to refer to you as Mr. Darcy if that's alright," Kristina said

"But its so formal there really is no need," William says calming down enough to form full sentences

"Yes and that's way it should be," she said and got up to leave, "Good evening, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley," Then she exited the parlor to return back to her room.

"Strange Girl that one," William said following her with his eyes as she went up stairs

"Yeah, but she's got the best legs," Alexander says leaning back in the chair.

"I've seen better," William says smugly

"Really…who…when…how?" Alexander asks sitting back up and glanceing at his cousin

"Remember Alicia's coming out party…" He started only to be cut off by Alexander's comment of "Alicia!"

"No not her but at the party…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh Cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed thing weeks presentation of Miss. Worthingston part 2, stay tuned for part 3 coming to a computer near you eventually, and I hope this promise for the future will compel you to review this story and read some of my other storys which are better than this one anyway!!!!!!!!!!!

CHOW FOR NOW,

COULK


End file.
